Le journal de Roxas
by mysti rion
Summary: Quand le journal intime de Roxas tombe entre les mains de Zexion. Voila ce qui arrive.
1. Chapter 1

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les perso et leurs univers ne sont pas a moi. Dommage...

**I.**

Le jeune Roxas tient un journal intime depuis qu'il a appris à écrire, pourquoi ? Parce que le blondinet avait besoin de se confier et qu'un journal était le moyen le plus discret de le faire. De toute façon le jeune simili n'aurait jamais imaginé ce que cela allait déclencher.

Un jour, Axel remarqua que le blondinet semblait inquiet, Roxas cherchait quelque chose, et le roux voulait savoir quoi. Notre cher pyromane s'approcha donc de sa cible est le salua :

- Eh ! Roxas Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Euh…. Rien … rien du tout ! s'exclama le blond surprit par l'apparition de son ami, et gêné à la fois.

- Raconte pas d'histoire, tu cherches quelque chose, je peux t'aider peut être ? fit Axel curieux de savoir ce que le porteur de la keyblade lui cacher.

- Je t'assure Axel, je ne….

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase qu'il vit Zexion passer plonger dans une lecture, cependant ce n'est pas le livre qu'il lisait qui fit pâlir le blond, mais plutôt le carnet que ce dernier dans sa main gauche, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit à cause son ami. Axel lui se demandait si Roxas n'était pas malade en le voyant pâlir a vue d'œil il tenta donc de le ramener sur terre.

- Roxas ! Roxas ! ET OH ! ROXAS !

- Hein ? quoi ? fit se dernier en revenant à la réalité.

- T'es sur que t'a pas chopée un virus toi ? demanda Axel

Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupez par Saïx qui leur ordonna en les voyants :

- Vous deux ! Xemnas à une mission à vous confier allez-y !

Le possesseur de la keyblade avait une soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur de la citadelle, ce qu'il fit après le départ du bras droit de Xemnas, et cela sous les yeux médusé d'Axel qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Au bout de 5 minutes le rouquin se décida enfin à arrêter son ami, qui marmonnait des choses tel que « je suis maudit ! », ou encore « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! », ou encore « j'aurai jamais dut sortir du lit ! ». Après s'être calmé Roxas suivit le pyromane pour prendre connaissance de cette mission dont Saïx leur avait parlé. Le blond n'écouta les précisions de la mission que d'une oreille distraite, se demandant comment récupérer son journal des mains de Zexion avant qu'il ne le lise.

1 heure après les deux comparses rentraient à la citadelle, et cette fois ci Roxas se figea pour de bon, dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, Zexion débutait une nouvelle lecture, ce dernier avait à peine ouvert le carnet que Roxas fonça sur ce dernier et demanda rapidement :

- Zexion ! j'aimerai me mettre à lecture, mais je ne sais pas par quel livre commencer. Tu pourrais m'aider, tu t'y connais en livre non ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleue posa son regard glaciale sur le petit simili qui semblait gêné, chose plus que surprenant chez un simili, il le jaugea quelques secondes avant de soupirer, refermer l'ouvrage qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'entamer. Le numéro VI se leva, et dit tout en conservant sa future lecture dans sa main :

- Viens…

Roxas le suivit soulagé d'avoir retardé l'échéance. Mais son soudain intérêt pour la lecture choqua les membres présents lors de l'échange. Soit, Axel qui commençait sérieusement a douté de la santé de son ami, Demyx qui avait même arrêté de jouer de sa cithare, Marluxia et Larxene avaient cessait leur discussion et fixait la porte choqué, quand a Saïx il se demandait ce que Roxas pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Axel fit donc le rapport de mission seul, mais toujours en pensant au comportement étrange de Roxas, l'inquiétude d'Axel n'échappa pas à Xemnas qui demanda des précisions sur cela, en prenant connaissance de la situation. Mais selon lui si le simili voulait se cultiver il ne voyait aucun inconvénient. Pendant ce temps Roxas était face à Zexion dans sa bibliothèque, et l'ainé des deux brisa le silence :

- Je te conseil de commencer par des contes…

- Les contes ? comme quoi ? fit le blond en jetant quelque coup d'œil à son carnet posé sur la table.

- Oui, ce sont les récits qui sont conseillé aux plus jeunes, comme… expliqua Zexion.

Roxas n'écoutai déjà plus et réfléchissait a un moyen de récupérer son journal sans attirer l'attention du numéro VI. Mais l'entré d'Axel le prit au dépourvut :

- Roxas ! je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! c'est impensable de demander conseil à celui-là !

Sur ceux il attrapa le blond par le bras, mais Zexion ne voulant pas perdre son nouveau sujet d'étude attrapa l'autre bras de Roxas et le tira vers lui en déclarant :

- Pas touche j'en ai besoin !

- Non ! il doit voir un médecin ! fit le roux en tirant le jeune homme vers lui.

- S'instruire n'est pas une maladie, idiot ! fit Zexion en ramenant le blond vers lui.

- Trainer avec toi, si ! Rat de bibliothèque ! fit Axel en tirant à nouveau le jeune simili.

La dispute avait attiré les similis environnant, qui regardèrent la scène amusé et surpris à la fois. Quand a Roxas il était sur d'une chose à présent jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait dut sortir de son lit aujourd'hui !

* * *

auteur: Voila un jolie chapitre de fini! prévenez moi si il y a des fautes ...

Sinon j'éspère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu a bientot.


	2. Chapter 2

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS.

Auteur: Voici la suite de la mésaventure du pauvre Roxas, amusez-vous bien.

Je rappel que seul l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

II.

Roxas émergea enfin, cela faisait maintenant une heure que le blond s'était évanoui à cause du traitement qu'il avait subi, malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas mis la main sur ce satané journal. Dépité et désespéré le simili se mit l'oreiller sur le visage et se mit à crier, il n'entendit donc pas Xemnas entré en compagnie de Saïx. Le chef de l'organisation XIII attendit que ce dernier termine sa crise avant de se faire remarquer :

- Comment te sens-tu Roxas ?

- Sa… sa vas. répondit le blond, gêné que ces deux-là l'aient vue dans cet état.

- Axel et Zexion refuse de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, pourrais tu le faire ? demanda Saïx.

- Je ne sais pas, Zexion m'aidait et l'instant d'après j'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait. Expliqua le blond.

Voyant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien, ils laissèrent ce dernier se reposer, chose qui n'était aucunement dans les intentions du jeune homme. Roxas quitta l'infirmerie quelques minutes après et se rendit dans la salle commune. Ce dernier fut à peine entré qu'Axel lui fonça dessus :

- Roxas ! comment tu te sens !?

- Sa vas Axel… soupira le blond.

- Alors ? Tu es près à te mettre à la lecture ? fit Zexion qui venait d'arriver.

- Euh…oui ! fit le blond mal à l'aise.

Zexion avait commencé la lecture du journal, heureusement que son nom ne figurait qu'à la fin de son carnet, et surtout qu'il n'avait las écrit leur nom, juste des surnoms de son cru. Cependant Axel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, jamais il ne laisserait son protégé aux mains de ce rat de bibliothèque. Le pyromane se plaça donc entre les deux similis et reprit sa dispute avec Zexion, au grand dam de du numéro XIII qui se demandait pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait contre lui. Heureusement, l'arrivé de Xigbar et Xion, surtout l'intervention de la jeune fille mit fin à cela. La nouvelle simili avait tiré Roxas près d'elle, et criait sur les deux autres :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous voulez le traumatiser ou quoi !? Roxas ? Tu vas bien ?

Le blond acquiesça déboussolé, avant de reprendre :

- Axel ? Tu pourrais me laissé un peut souffler…

- Mais !? Tu es devenu fous pour rester avec un machin pareil ! s'exclama le pyromane.

- Axel… si Roxas veux les conseils de Zexion pourquoi l'en empêcher ? demanda Xion perdue.

- Aurais-tu peur que je te vole ton petit protégé le petit hérisson de feu. Fit Zexion avec un sourir mesquin.

En entendant la réplique du numéro VI le simili de Sora blêmît, avant de s'écrouler au sol tétanisé, sous les regards surprit de tous et malicieux de Zexion. Le maitre de la Keyblade se murmura à lui-même :

- Pourquoi moi ? J'aurai mieux fait de sauter du haut de la tour de l'horloge ! Et si j'y allais maintenant…

Roxas se leva près a s'enfuir mais Zexion reprit :

- Qu'y a-t-il mon cher numéro XIII ?

- Je vais faire une expérience… fit Roxas avec un visage décidé.

- Ah bon et quoi ? demanda Axel intrigué

- Le suicide ! Je n'ai jamais essayé ! S'exclama Roxas avant de s'enfuir.

Zexion sourit franchement, la situation l'amusait, et il allait bien en profiter, du moins si Axel et Xion qui venait de poursuivre Roxas réussissaient à l'empêcher de se suicider.

* * *

Auteur: Et voila Roxas est devenu sucidaire! (mange une glace a l'eau de mer en regardant Xion et Axel essayant de le retenir)^^


	3. Chapter 3

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS

auteur: Voila la suite des mésaventures de notre pauvre Roxas.

Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture!

III.

Il était désormais midi, Axel et Xion avaient ramené un Roxas criant qu'il devait sauter du haut de la tour de l'horloge, sans que personne, ou presque, ne sache le pourquoi de la chose. Maintenant ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, et Zexion semblait de bonne humeur, et c'est d'ailleurs la chose qui attira le regard de notre blondinet suicidaire, il ne le sentait pas se coups la, mais alors pas du tout.

Après le repas Roxas voulu éviter le numéro VI, mais celui-ci l'attendait, et le coinça au détour d'un couloir de la citadelle :

- Essais tu de m'éviter Roxas ?

- Euh… fit ce dernier une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, et avec un sourire idiot.

Le voyant si mal à l'aise, le simili plus agé sourit de plus belle, et reprit :

- Et si tu venais m'aider à entretenir la bibliothèque ? Je suis sûr que le petit hérisson de feu, et l'ange ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que tu les délaisses… dommage pour toi que je lis vite très cher.

Bon, là le blond était fichu et Zexion heureux d'avoir un larbin. Bien sûre lorsqu'ils passèrent près des autres tous avaient remarqué qu'il y avait un problème, quoi ? Zexion se promenant en souriant suivit d'un Roxas trainant des pieds comme un condamné, ça amène à se poser pas mal de questions.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, le numéro VI commença à utiliser son nouveau jouet. Roxas se mit alors à aider le simili en pleurnichant sur son sort. La nouvelle comme quoi le numéro XIII trainait avec son ainé fit le tour de la citadelle et fit qu'un Axel énervé venait à nouveau de faire irruption dans la bibliothèque. Zexion soupira en le voyant entrer, qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait encore, il demanda au blond de continuer sans lui et se dirigea vers le pyromane avant de déclarer :

- 2 fois en une journée, c'est la première fois que tu restes aussi longtemps dans mon antre.

- Je viens récupérer Roxas ! s'écria le rouquin.

- Et si il veut rester lui ? demanda narquoisement Zexion.

- Je ne te crois pas ! personne ne veut rester bien longtemps avec un mec dans ton genre.

Le numéro VI posa son regard froid sur son interlocuteur, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, cette remarque l'avait blessé, ce dernier reprit avec un sourire moqueur pour cacher son malaise :

- Tu devrais lui demandait alors…. Roxas ! La chose rousse à une question à te poser !

Le blond arriva épuisé et demanda à son ami :

- Qu'est-ce qui a Axel ?

- je viens te tirer d'ici ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Roxas eu une seconde d'espoir qui fut balayer par la réalité, Zexion avait toujours son journal, et le pire il l'avait déjà lu, bien sur ce dernier jouait avec l'objet en question, le blond a tendance suicidaire fit simplement :

- Désolé Axel, j'ai promis à Zexion de l'aider à ranger la bibliothèque.

- Tu vois je ne l'oblige à rien ! déclara Zexion avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ignore pourquoi il reste, mais je te jure que tu ne le retiendras pas longtemps. Menaça le pyromane avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la bibliothèque.

Zexion eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Axel partir, Roxas ne put que soupirer en voyant son ami quitter les lieux avant de se retourner vers la pile de livre à ranger désespérer en se demandant comment son journal avait pu le mettre dans ce pétrin.

* * *

Auteur: Et voila! bon pour le chapitre suivant je ne l'ai pas encore ecrit donc il faudra être patient. a bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS

Auteur: et voila la suite, un gros délire mais bon amusez-vous bien! c'est ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un qui n'y connais pas grand chose range la bibliothèque XD

* * *

IV.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis qu'Axel avait laissé Roxas entre les mains de Zexion depuis le blond ne le voyait qu'aux heures des repas, sauf ce matin-là. Ni le simili blond, ni celui aux cheveux bleus n'était présent et tous s'impatientait car à l'organisation il y avait une règle d'or, tous mangeaient ensemble, seul exception, les missions. Xemnas commença à s'impatienter et ordonna aux autres similis de ramener ces « imbécile » pour qu'il leurs apprennent à être à l'heure. Toute l'organisation s'afféraient à la tâche pour pourvoir allé manger, tous filèrent a la bibliothèque pour voir un spectacle bien étrange. Roxas vêtue d'un Blue jean et d'une chemise blanche boudait dans un fauteuil alors que Zexion habillé en majordome lisait plusieurs livres avec sérieux. Axel fut le premier a demander :

- Bordel ! vous faites ….

- Rrohh la ferme empafé ! coupa Roxas. et toi grouille j'ai rencard dans une heure.

- A vos ordres. Fit Zexion en s'inclinant.

Pour la première fois de leur existence les simili furent choqués, mais vraiment choquée. Xion voulu prendre la parole mais le simili majordome prit la parole :

- Je suis navré jeune maitre, mais seule celui à l'origine de l'échange peut l'inverser. Nous devrons patienter jusque-là.

Roxas fut irrité par la nouvelle, quand Xemnas arriva impatient et ordonna :

- Vous deux dans la grande salle et vite !

- T'es qui encore… quoique non je n'aie pas envie de le savoir. Ienzo va me chercher un truc à manger ! déclara le petit blond.

- Que désirez-vous maitre ? fit le dit Ienzo en ignorant ce qui les entouraient.

Le blond le fixa un instant avant de détourner le regard, et le majordome se releva en déclarant :

- Bien il sera fait selon vos désirs.

Xemnas n'appréciant pas ce comportement se plaça de façons à ce que le majordome ne puisse passer et le fixa énervé. Avant de déclarer :

- Je vous ai donnée des ordres non ? Alors obéissez !

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excusez, mais votre sang ne peut rassasier mon maitre, je vous prie de bien vouloir débloquer le passage, messire. Fit Ienzo

Voyant que le chef de l'organisation ne voulait pas bouger, Ienzo soupira avant de retourner auprès de Roxas de mettre un genou à terre, de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise et de déclarer :

- Je vous en prie jeune maitre servez –vous. Vue le comportement de ces personnes je ne peut rien vous offrir d'autre. J'en suis navré.

Tous virent Roxas se lever, et sortir ses crocs avant de sauter sur son majordome pour se nourrir. A la vue de cette scène plus au moins étrange tous les similis furent d'accord pour déclarer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leurs collègues. Et tous se demandèrent qui ils pouvaient bien être, et d'où ils sortaient.

* * *

Auteur: mouhahaha! tous ça a cause d'un journal. Mais bon si vous voulez savoir comment c'est arrivé et qui sont ces replique de Roxas et Zexion, il faudra patienter. Merci de lire ma fic.^^


	5. Chapter 5

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS.

Auteur: Et voila la suite bonne lecture!

Je rappel que Kingdom Heart et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

V.

Roxas rangeait les précieux livres de Zexion quand un de la pile attira son attention, un livre qui lui paraissait très vieux, en cuir rouge, il n'y avait aucune inscription sur la couverture. De nature curieux le blond l'ouvrit et se mit à lire à haute voix. Zexion soupira en voyant qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard pour le repas, craignant la colère de Xemnas, le numéro VI décida de prévenir son larbin et se rendit auprès de ce dernier, à peine arriva-t-il auprès du plus jeune qu'un flash illumina la pièce l'aveuglant par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il rouvrît ses yeux, ils étaient tous deux dans le salon d'un manoir de style gothique. Zexion fixa le plus jeune quelque peu énervé avant de déclarer :

- Je ne t'avais pas dit que les livres de la réserve étaient dangereux….

- Désolé … fut la seule chose que Roxas put murmurer.

Son ainé reporta alors son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, des bougies, des cranes, des rideaux épais. Rien ne pouvant lui indiqué où ils se trouvaient. Le numéro XIII ouvrit les rideaux pour voir un paysage inquiétant, des corps ensanglanté jonchaient le sol du jardin. Le blond fit quelque pas en arrière, et le numéro VI lança un bref coup d'œil avant de demander :

- Que disait l'enchantement ?

- Euh … je ne sais plus exactement…fit le blond en réfléchissant… « que le jour et la nuit s'inverse »…. « les égarés devrons passer le test »… « ou se perdre dans un monde opposé »… c'est tous se dont je me rappel.

Zexion réfléchit à la situation avant de sortir son lexique, pour plus d'information avant de décréter :

- On ferait mieux de quitter les lieux, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas.

Les deux similis cherchèrent une sortie en constant que le portail des ténèbres ne semblait pas fonctionner. Au bout de dix minutes ils tombèrent sur un Axel portant un élégant costume en velours rouge qui ordonna à Zexion :

- Vas me chercher à boire !

Les deux similis s'entre regardèrent avant que L'ainé des deux similis répliqua :

- T'a bien deux jambes rouquine alors sert en et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Dépêchons nous Roxas, je ne tiens pas à croiser d'autre réplique.

- Oui, désolé Axel… fit le plus jeune en suivant son supérieur.

C'était sans compter l'interversion d'Axel qui leur barra la route :

- Comment un domestique ose il me parler sur ce ton !

- Dégage pyromane, on a pas que ça à faire. Fit Zexion blasé.

- Tu vas voir minable …. Marmonna le rouquin avant d'attaquer le numéro VI

Le plus âgé des similis enferma son assaillant dans son lexique avant de déclarer :

- Et voilà il nous embêtera plus pour le moment. Dépêchons nous ! surtout que ton journal est resté à la bibliothèque. Et que je n'ai aucune envie de perdre un larbin.

Roxas soupira, il n'aurait jamais dut écrire se satané journal. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire au ciel pour mériter ça !

* * *

Auteur: dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je me demande comment je suis arrivé a "ça" ?_?


	6. Chapter 6

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS.

Auteur: les perso ne m'appartiennent pas!

Désolé pour l'attente, j'etais en panne d'inspiration. j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira! bonne lecture!

* * *

VI.

Une heure que les similis avait découvert les réplique de Roxas et Zexion, une heure qui leur parut une éternité. Ce Roxas si était complètement diffèrent, et Zexion n'était pas mieux. Xemnas avait remarqué qu'aucune chaleur n'émanait du plus jeune, comme si il n'était plus de ce monde. Mais d'une façon différente des similis. D'ailleurs le petit blond leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce dernier fixa l'extérieur avant de déclarer excéder :

- Ienzo ! J'ai raté mon rendez-vous !

- Je suis navrez jeune maître mais je ne peux rien y changer. Seul votre alter ego peu nous ramener dans notre monde. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un objet pouvant vous intéresser... Tenez...

Axel, les observa pour voir la réplique de Zexion tendre un livre au plus jeune. Il vit un sourire sadique s'accrocher aux lèvres du jeune homme qui déclara aux similis :

- Et si on s'amusait. Il m'a fait rater mon rendez-vous. Alors je lirais son journal à voix haute.

- Un journal ? Demanda Xion perplexe.

- Celui de l'autre moi. Confirma Roxas toujours avec ce sourire maléfique.

Zexion et Roxas s'étaient retrouvé sans savoir comment en compagnie de deux des princesse de cœur, Belle et Alice. Cependant, elles semblaient différentes, Belle avait défait ses cheveux, et portait un ensemble en cuir et Alice avait une tresse et portait une longue robe couleur sang. Les deux similis les fixèrent avant que Belle ne déclare :

- C'est rare de vous voir à l'extérieur durant la journée petit prince.

- Il est vrai que le soleil affaiblie grandement ceux de votre espèce, cela sera plus facile pour nous de vous détruire. Affirma Alice.

Zexion soupira avant de reprendre son chemin ignorant celles–ci, Roxas le suivit. Et les deux demoiselles s'énerva et les attaqua. Zexion libéra Axel qui s'ecrasa sur les deux femmes, avant de s'en aller avec Roxas, qui lui se demandait si ils allaitent pouvoir rentrer. Zexion sentant l'anxiété du plus jeune déclara :

- On rentrera. On doit juste trouver la raison pour laquelle on a était envoyé ici.

- Moi je sais pourquoi ! fit une voix.

Les deux similis fixèrent la jeune enfant qui venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où. La petite brune les fixait de ses yeux d'argent avant de reprendre :

- Vous recherchez votre humanité. Vous désirez obtenir un cœur.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Roxas perplexe.

L'enfant esquissa un sourire amusé avant de demander :

- Voulez-vous que je réalise votre souhait ?

- Nous le réaliserons nous-même. Répliqua Zexion.

- Je sais, toi tu le réaliseras, ainsi que quelques un, mais lui non. Lui devra vivre à travers un autre. Comme un simple spectateur. Je te le redemande veux-tu devenir un humain, avoir ton propre cœur ?

Le blond hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. L'enfant leur fit signe de la suivre et Roxas espérait ne pas avoir commis une erreur. Mais surtout espérait que personne n'avait trouvé son journal. Ignorant que désormais toute l'organisation l'avaient lu, et que son faible pour Axel avait était dévoilé.

* * *

Auteur: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et merci pour les precedent commentaire. A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS.

Auteur: Bonjour tous le monde! Désolé de ne poster la suite que si tard mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration.

Sinon bonne lecture et je rappel que seul l'histoire m'appartient, mais tout le reste non dommage.

Ah et désolé si il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

VII.

Le duo cligna des yeux en découvrant le lieu où la fillette les avait conduits, une grotte offrant diverses vues sur les divers univers existant. L'enfant se tourna vers les similis souriante tout en prenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme avant de leur montrer un passage et d'expliquer :

- Ceci vous ramènera chez vous, cependant avant de retourner auprès de l'organisation vous devrez traverser 3 mondes et les sauver. Sachez simplement que ces mondes sont des mondes que vous n'avez jamais visitez.

- Les sauver de quoi ? demanda Roxas intrigué

- Leurs cœurs ont été volé, cependant les sans-cœurs sont coincés là-bas il vous suffira de les détruire pour pouvoir avancer et libérer le cœur du monde. Mais ces sans-cœurs ayant étaient prisonnier de ses mondes depuis assez longtemps ils ont évolué alors faites attention.

- Pourquoi ces 3 mondes précisément ? demanda Zexion intrigué.

- Ce sont des mondes auxquels j'appartiens et dans lesquels je ne pourrai rentrer avant que leur cœur ne soit libre. Expliqua la brune. Et aussi les monde qui vous apporterons la solution pour devenir un être a par entier

Les deux similis s'observèrent avant d'avancer, disparaissant de ce monde, rapatriant ainsi leurs doubles qui fixèrent la jeune femme surpris. Le jeune prince vampirique l'observa avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici sorcière ?

- Rien… vos doubles étaient juste ici petit prince… lui répondit elle amusée.

Le blond l'observa avant de reporter son attention sur Ienzo et déclarer qu'ils rentraient.

A la citadelle tous fixait le lieu où était il y a encore deux seconde les doubles de leurs collègues. Axel demanda tout haut ce que tous pensaient si fort :

- Mais bordel ils sont où ?

Zexion et Roxas observaient le monde ou ils avaient étaient envoyés avant de comprendre en quoi ces mondes étaient différents. Un monde ou leur réalité était un jeu vidéo et un manga ils allaient devoir faire bien plus attention.

Une semaine sans nouvelle du duo, de plus Xion venait elle aussi de disparaitre. Axel fixait le journal de son cadet perdue, que Roxas pense à lui plus qu'à un amis l'avait bouleversé, voir même choqué. Roxas était son petit frère, son meilleur ami, jamais il n'avait pensait que le plus jeune pouvait ressentir des sentiments plus fort. Il réalisa alors « Des sentiments ? Nous sommes des similis, nous n'avons pas de cœur. Donc pas de sentiment ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? ». Saïx observa le rouquin un long moment avant de se retirer faire part de ses observations à Xemnas qui n'apprécia pas cette découverte. Tous ses plans pouvaient prendre l'eau si les similis de l'organisation se doutaient de quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Auteur: et voilà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et a bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

L'ORGANISATION XIII :

LE JOURNAL DE ROXAS

Auteur: Ok, voila la suite, j'espère que vous apprécirez.

Normalement je pense finir avec le chapitre 10 ou 11 je verrais si je ne change pas d'avis entre temps.

Kingdom heart ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

VIII .

Le duo observa les alentours avec méfiance, normalement ils devaient être rentré, Roxas soupira en reconnaissant le salon de la citadelle. Zexion se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils avant de déclarer :

- Je me demande combien de temps on est parti ici.

- Je ne sais pas le changement complet d'espace-temps entre les trois mondes je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Fit le blond en s'asseyant près de l'homme aux cheveux bleu claire et posant sa tête sur son torse. Pour le moment je voudrais juste me reposer.

Le numéro VI l'entoura de ses bras souriant avant de murmurer :

- Un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe.

Les deux similis s'endormirent ainsi, après tout ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Ce fut Saïx qui trouva les deux hommes au matin, bien sûr il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute la citadelle soit mise au courant et vienne observer le duo. A l'heure réveil les deux comparses ne prêtèrent pas attention aux regards étranges de leurs alliés et ce fut Roxas qui demanda :

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- 10 jours répondirent Saïx automatiquement.

- Ça ne nous aide pas. Fit Zexion avant de demander. Marluxia est déjà mort au manoir Oblivion ?

- Est-ce que Xion a déjà disparue ? demanda Roxas.

Tous étaient sur le cul. Même Saïx ne savait pas quoi dire. Devant le manque de réaction de leur collègue Zexion se leva en disant :

- Je vais me chercher un café tu veux quelque chose Roxy ?

- Un chocolat chaud Zex. Répondit le blondinet alors que le numéro VI s'éloignait avec un sourire.

Par contre cette fois ci Axel demanda perdu :

- Il s'est passé quoi durant ces dix jours !?

- 10 jours ? ah…oui, ici !s'exclama le numéro XIII avant d'expliquer. Ca fait bien plus longtemps pour nous. 2 ans dans le premier monde, 5 mois dans le second et 4 ans dans le dernier.

- NANI !? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez !? demanda le pyromane.

- On devait chasser les sans-cœurs des mondes, mais ils étaient super malin là-bas. Dit le blondinet amusé.

- Au faites on a trouvé ça fit Saïx en rendant a Roxas le journal.

L'adolescent rougit de gêne avant de demander :

- Vous l'avez lu ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Zexion déclara en donnant son chocolat chaud à Roxas :

- De toute façon ces données son devenue obsolète.

- Oui mais c'est quand même gênant Zex ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le numéro VI sourit amusé avant de déclarer :

- Allons-nous doucher avant de dire deux ou trois mots à Xemnas, je déteste être manipulé.

Roxas acquiesça avant de finir son chocolat chaud rapidement pour suivre le scientifique. Tous les observèrent choqués et perdus avant que Demyx demande :

- C'était quoi ça !?

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion, pour entendre le rapport de leurs collègues, ce fut Zexion qui déclara a Xemnas :

- On sait tout !

- Et quoi donc ? demanda le chef de l'organisation XIII.

- Que tu nous manipule, commença Roxas, que tu es le simili de Xehanort et non d'Ansem, et etc.…

- Que de toute façon Sora vas contrer tous tes projets. Termina le numéro VI.

Tous étaient sur le cul, Xemnas qui craignait une menace venant d'Axel, n'avait pas prévue ça. Le duo apprécia l'effet produit par leur dire, et d'un commun accord Zexion reprit :

- De toute façon nous avons récupéré nos cœurs, et le réveil de Sora ne dépend plus de Roxas.

- Cependant on tient à observer la nouvelle évolution de ce monde, reprit le blond. Donc nous allons rester à l'organisation encore quelque temps.

Axel ne savait plus quoi penser de son ami, le pyromane se disait qu'il devait avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec le plus jeune.

* * *

Auteur: et voilà! le prochain chapitre vas être marrant , pauvre Axel!


End file.
